Basketball Superstar's Diary
by MadiWillow
Summary: Troy's mom gives him a diar-journal for Christmas, which he inadvertently finds himself writing in as his life turns upside down. COMPLETE. TxG
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is just a fun little story I decided to write. It's pretty short, just six chapters, and, well, Troy may be a bit OOC, but I only did that to try and make it funnier. The title kinda sucks but oh well.

And, in case it's not obvious in the summary, this is Troy's diary during the movie.

Read! Review! Criticize!

**Title:**_ Basketball Superstar's Diary  
_**Rating: **_K+  
_**Author: **_MadiWillow  
_**Summary:** _Troy's mom give him a diar-journal for Christmas, which he inadvertently finds himself writing in as his life turns upside down.  
_**Genre:** _Romance/Humor  
_**Chapter: **_Chapter 1_

_**Tuesday, December 27th**_

I can't believe it. What is wrong with my mother? Can someone please tell me _what she's on!_

I opened up this present on Christmas, hoping to see something like an autographed picture of Kobe Bryant or something. When I saw it was a book, I thought excitedly, she's gotten me a whole _book_ of NBA autographs!

But, no. The book was blank. Why? Because she gave me a _diary._

Diary. I still get chills just writing the word.

She said she gave it to me because I never tell her or my dad anything. She wants me to write down my feelings, since I can't vocalize them, and she doesn't want me to explode some day from keeping my feelings 'bottled up.' But I don't have a problem with my feelings. My feelings are fine.

The only reason I'm writing in this now is because I was bored, just lying on our hotel bed, when my mom was all, "Why aren't you doing anything?"

So I was like, "I dunno. I'm bored."

And she's all "Oh, goody! Then write in your dairy!"

Here I am.

Okay, for my manliness' sake, I'm going to call you a journal. A journal sounds more manly than 'diary.' Only five-year-old girls write in diaries.

Well, I think this is enough for, you know, ever. It was nice talking to you, dia-journal.

_**Friday, December 30th**_

We meet again.

I seriously don't even know why I'm writing in you again. I mean, I'm fifteen-years-old, turning sixteen in March, and, well, I'm a _boy._ Boys never write in diaries, not even four-year-old's.

In addition to being a fifteen-year-old boy, I'm also the first sophomore to ever make starting varsity on my school's basketball team. Plus, I'm team captain, in just four short weeks we have our championship game. Needless to say, I'm quite well known at our school.

And yet, here I am, _writing in a frickin diar-journal._

But I can't tell anybody else about this, because all my friends are on the basketball team, I have no siblings, my mom would tell my dad, and my dad, well, he's the cause of it.

He is working me way too hard.

I mean, yeah, I know. He _is_ the varsity coach, we _have_ lost the championship the last three years, and I _am_ the most valuable player on the team. But seriously. We're at a ski lodge in Colorado. Why are we playing basketball every waking minute? Like I don't already play it enough at home and at school?

Okay, hopefully this is good-bye for good, journal. It was nice talking to you.

_**Saturday, December 31st**_

I'm supposed to be getting dressed for this stupid kid's New Years Eve party. Well, actually, 'young adults', as my mom corrected herself when I questioned her about it. I really don't wanna go to some stupid New Years Eve party. I'd rather catch up on some sleeping – can you believe that I'm on Christmas Break and I haven't gotten to sleep in yet? Oh, of course not, you're not alive – or, better yet, I could eat! Eating it always good.

Well, I might as well just check out this dumb party before I eat or sleep. Might as well _know_ I'm not missing anything.

_**Monday, January 1st**_

We're on the plane home now. I told my parents I'm doing homework (luckily I'm sitting by my dad, not my mom, so she can't scream for the entire plane to hear, "Yay, you're writing in your diary!").

Guess what? Turns out the party last night was really fun. I met someone, and she's really cute.

It was really weird. I got to the party, right, and I was just sorta chillin', because I'm that kinda guy. There were some really screechy-sounding people singing a stupid karaoke song when I got there, and I was thinking 'yeah, this party sucks.' I was planning on leaving after the next song.

So, anyway. I was chillin', thinking about the wonderful, filling food I could be enjoying instead of at this stupid party, or the dreaming I could be enjoying, when this really bright light flashed in my eyes. I blinked a couple times, thinking, who the hell in their right mind would flash a light in a guy's eye at a young adult New Years Eve party?

And then I understood. I was being picked to sing karaoke.

Well, you see, I have never sang in public before. _Never,_ in my entire life. I'm a basketball guy, not a singer.

But I was being pushed up, and, being the basketball superstar that I am, I decided to face the challenge like a man. I wasn't going to run away.

So I went up there, all determined and masculine, while they practically dragged my partner onto the stage. She had her arms around her – obviously very shy – and wasn't looking at me. So I decided to sing the first part.

She kept standing there, so when I was done singing, I started walking off the stage – when she started singing.

I thought it must've been the real song, because she sounded so _good._ I was really surprised that she would be so shy, you know, because of how good she was. But she obviously didn't know she was good, and that's where I decided to step in and help her.

By the way, she was really cute.

Anyway, it was totally fun singing with her. I started getting really into it, picking up the mic stand and singing into it like I've always wanted to do, and she finally loosened up all the way and actually _took the mic off of its stand_ – I know, not that impressive, but hey, it was for her – and then at one point, I was singing really close to her and she fell off the stage. Well, not completely – the people in the audience pushed her back on. She looked pretty embarrassed, but I pretended not to notice.

And then after we sang we got hot chocolate and she got her purse and coat – even though it looked more like a scarf or something to me – and went onto the balcony, where it was pretty chilly.

She told me that she only did church choir and almost fainted when she tried the solo, which is still hard for me to believe. And then I told her that I sang in the shower.

Nice going, Bolton. Way to impress the girl.

Then it struck midnight and the fireworks started. I looked at her and she looked at me – yes, very cliché – and I noticed her lips looked a little cold. I considered being a gentleman and, you know, warming them up with my own. I remembered learning about friction in eighth grade. But before I had a chance to make friction with our mouths, her lips started moving, and I remembered a rule I'd learned from the movie Hitch: to always listen to the girl.

So I tuned in and heard, "...go find my mom and wish her a Happy New Year."

I didn't want to sound like a prude, so I said, "Yeah, me too. I mean, not your mom. My mom... and dad," even though I really didn't want to.

Then I was struck with a brilliant idea, and I said, "I'll call you! I'll call you tomorrow!"

And she was all "Yeah!" so we took each other's picture with our phones and entered our numbers in. I was saving her number and telling her how much fun I'd had singing her and asking her where she lived, but when I turned around she was gone. Just like that. Magic.

Gabriella. What a beautiful name.

Did I forget to mention her name? Well, it's Gabriella. And did I mention how attractive she is?

I couldn't sleep last night when I got back to our room, which was just a few minutes after midnight, because I kept thinking about her. I kept my phone on, just in case she decided to text me or something, before I remembered _I_ said I'd call _her._ But I couldn't call her at one in the morning.

I stared at her number so much that I memorized it: 545-4569. I'm pretty crazy, huh?

Oh my God. I just realized this.

She didn't give me her area code!

Damn it.

Now I definitely can't call her and she can't call me, because I forgot to program _my_ area code into _her_ phone too! The only reason I could call her is if she had the same area code, which she probably doesn't.

I am so stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hey all! You people really should read my AN's, because I got quite a few reviews from people asking if I was continuing this, while I stated in my AN last chapter that there was 6 chaptersin this story. :)

Oh, and can someone please tell me what the HSM Romance Challenge thing is? I feel so out of the loop. Okay, anyway, carry one! Read, review!

**Title:** _Basketball Superstar's Diary  
_**Rating: **_K+  
_**Author: **_MadiWillow  
_**Summary:** _Troy's mom give him a diar-journal for Christmas, which he inadvertently finds himself writing in as his life turns upside down.  
_**Genre:** _Romance/Humor  
_**Chapter: **_Chapter 2_

_**Wednesday, January 5th**_

Well, life is back to normal. We're back here in Albuquerque, where it's nice and warm compared to snowy Colorado. My mom is back to working 24/7 as a lawyer – hey, mom, even wonder that the reason I don't tell you anything is that you're never _home?_ – and so is my dad.

Except, unfortunately for me, my dad is a PE teacher for a living. Well, that doesn't bother me. But since he's a teacher, and he's volunteered to coach the East High Wildcats varsity team, which I happen to be captain of, that means his job right now is getting me ready for the game.

As if I haven't been ready for this since the day I joined the team.

Okay, well, since my life is boring and completely dedicated to basketball again, I probably won't be writing in you ever again.

_**Monday, January 10th**_

Wow.

That's pretty much all I can say about my day today.

My life has pretty much completely changed.

Which means I'll be writing in you a lot after all.

I'm sitting here, starting at my Geometry homework which I should be doing, but instead I'm scribbling away in you, dia-journal. I found myself, like, _itching_ to write down everything that happened today... so here it is.

I got to homeroom with my three best friends who have that class too – Chad, Jason, and Zeke – who are, of course, on the basketball team. I was sitting on my desk, talking to Jason about this pink jelly that had exploded during dinner the night before when a new girl came in, pushing past Sharpay Evans to get to a seat in the back. She had very familiar dark, curly hair.

But, of course, Sharpay – who I've heard has a little thing for me – stuck her face in mine and was all, "Hi Troy!" and then giggled.

Being a gentleman, I said 'hi' back, while trying to look over her to see if that new girl was who I thought it was. But she was digging in her backpack, so I couldn't see her face.

The bell rang and Miss Darbus started the announcements, so I had to sit back down in my desk and face the front. My face must've looked weird, because Chad, who sits behind me, was all "You alright, man?"

"Yeah," I said, thinking 'do I have a weird look on my face? What will Gabriella think if she sees me?'

And then my brilliance came back. I thought 'if Gabriella lives here, she'll have the same area code as me. So I can call her!' Genius, I know.

So when Miss Darbus walked past me, I took out my phone and went to her number. Before I called it I snuck another glance at her. I was sure it was her, but, just to make sure, I pressed Call.

Boy was I ever surprised when it started ringing.

I guess I forgot that's what happens when you call a phone. It rings.

So anyway, it started ringing and she dived into her backpack to get it. Sharpay and her twin brother, Ryan Evans, took out there phones too and were like "Is it yours?" What, does everyone in this school have the same ring tone?

I'd also forgotten that Miss Darbus was completely anal when it came to call phones, so she gave Sharpay, Ryan, Gabriella, and I fifteen minute detentions when she saw our phones, and made us put them in her little bucket. Then Chad protested, because of basketball practice, and she gave him fifteen minutes. Then this smart chick said something about Chad not being able to count – which, well, he can't, but I'd never say that to him because he's my friend – and Miss Darbus gave her fifteen minutes too.

So then the bell rang – I know, our homerooms are only, like, three minutes long! – and I quickly left the room.

I was standing against the wall, just blending in, not being obvious about my intentions at all. All my friends came out of the class and sympathized with my detention. Then I saw Gabriella leave the room, looking around – probably for me.

So I ran up to her and was all "Hey!"

And she said, "I don't-,"

And I'm like "-believe it!"

And she's all, "Well, me-,"

And I was like, "-either!" Yeah, we're already finishing each other's sentences. Then I said, "But how?"

As she was explaining to me that her mom's company transferred her here, I noticed out of the corner of my eye my friend Jason leaving the room – again. Weird.

"-I looked for you at the lodge on your stay, but-," Gabriella was saying.

She looked for me? _She looked for me?_

"Well, we had to leave first thing!" I said quietly to her as we started walking.

She asked why I was whispering and I confessed to her that my friends didn't know about the singing thing.

So I was just kinda showing her around, being a gentleman, and we came across the sign up sheet for the winter musical. Or, as Miss Darbus pronounce it, winter music_al_.

I casually mentioned that she would probably wanna sign up for it, after meeting Miss Darbus – and secretly hoping that she would, so I could sign up with her – but she was all, no I wanna get to know the school, blah, blah, blah. But I knew she wanted to.

Then Sharpay came over and signed her name on the sign up sheet in huge letters and then was all, 'oh, did you wanna sign up. Ha, ha, ha, my brother and I are always in the musicals' and other boring stuff.

I think it's kinda strange and Sharpay and Ryan have starred in _all_ the school musicals. Surely _one_ of them was a romantic one?

I get chills wondering about that.

So then Gabriella and I parted ways and after second period we had free period. And, as always, me and the team practiced basketball (because I just _can't_ get enough of the sport).

Not that I hate basketball or anything, but seriously. I do have a life, and basketball isn't it.

I mean, it's part of it. But it's not _it._

While we were getting ready, I said something to Chad, like, "Is it true you get extra credit for auditioning for the school musical?"

He was all, "Who cares?" and I said, "It's always good to get extra credit. For... college."

I'm so retarded. For _college?_ You don't get extra credit for _college_ for auditioning for a school musical. You probably get it for English or something. I can't believe how dumb I can be sometimes.

Then Chad said something about how Shaq and Lebron James had never auditioned for their school musical, and I was just like, "maybe." Then Chad said some dumb stuff too, like how the music in plays are "show music." Wow, never would have guessed that one.

I said, "I just thought it might be good laugh. Sharpay's kinda cute too," even though it's not Sharpay I think is cute.

And Chad's like, "So's a mountain lion. But you don't pet it," which doesn't really make any sense to me. I'm not stupid, I know not to pet a mountain lion, thanks. But what does that have to do with Sharpay?

So anyway, we practiced and sang "Get'cha head in the Game." But I kept forgetting where I was and saying the wrong things.

Sometimes I think my life is one big musical.

Then we had detention, and, get this – we were making the props for the winter musical. And frankly, I can only imagine what kind of play this is. I mean, me and Chad were making the tree, Gabriella was painting this huge half-moon, Sharpay and Ryan were painting a ladder, and this one guy was walking around wearing a camel.

So yeah. Then my dad came in, all upset, and made me and Chad get ready for practice while he and Miss Darbus argued with the principal about my detention.

After that it was the usual practice, we're so close from finally beating West High, blah, blah, as if I could care.

And then, when me and my dad got home around 6, my mom was obviously not there and my dad made me change so we could – surprise! – practice basketball.

Oh, and as we were practicing, I asked my dad if he ever thought about trying something new, and he's all "like going left?You're doing fine."

Wow, my dad really sucks at being an understanding parent.

So I was like "No, something _really_ new but all your friends laugh" and he's like "blah, blah, teamwork!"

Sometimes my dad just doesn't get it.

Geez, this has been a really long entry. My hand hurts.

Hmm, maybe I should rest it by watching TV before doing my geometry homework.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** As always, thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you all like this story :)

**Title:** _Basketball Superstar's Diary  
_**Rating: **_K+  
_**Author: **_MadiWillow  
_**Summary:** _Troy's mom give him a diar-journal for Christmas, which he inadvertently finds himself writing in as his life turns upside down.  
_**Genre:** _Romance/Humor  
_**Chapter: **_Chapter 3_

_**Tuesday, January 11th**_

Oops. I accidently brought you to school, d-journal, instead of my Geometry notebook. So now I'm sitting here, in 1st period Geometry, without my notes. Oh well. I can pretend I'm taking notes.

So today in homeroom, while Miss Darbus was talking, I looked back at Gabriella, and she smiled and giggled at me. I had to turn around so she wouldn't see my face turning red. She _giggled_ at me!

Well, sure, other girls have giggled at me. But not someone who actually _mattered!_

You know, I really think I should try out for this musical. Me and Gabriella would probably be so much better as leads than Sharpay and Ryan. First of all, we're not related, so it wouldn't be weird.

Except then... the school would freak. I'm captain of the basketball team and Gabriella – well, she was asked to join the Scholastic Decathlon. We aren't allowed to be in musicals, let alone _together._

But I still want to.

_**Later on Tuesday**_

I'm now here in last period Biology. I should be taking notes... but instead I'm writing in my stupid di-journal, like a girl.

Well, I lied to Chad and told him that, instead of practicing basketball during free period like we usually do, I had to make up homework.

I was able to ditch him and sneak into the theatre, only to meet Gabriella there. We hid in the back of the theatre and watched Sharpay and Ryan perform. I hate to say it, but they _are_ good. All the other people who auditioned were pretty bad, and Miss Darbus wasn't nice about it.

After everyone had left, except Miss Darbus and the composer, Kelsi, me and Gabriella were about to leave – when she did it. Gabriella was all, "I'd like to audition!" and I was like WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? Except I didn't say that; I just hid.

Miss Darbus wouldn't let her, because the singles auditions were over and she didn't have a partner, so I oh so bravely and confidently came out of my hiding spot to audition with her. I didn't look nervous or scared at all. But stupid Darbus wouldn't let us.

Then after she left, Kelsi, up on the stage, tripped and dropped all her papers. Gabriella and I went to help her, and after a few moments of polite chit-chat and compliments, Kelsi started to play for us the _real_ way the first duet was supposed to sound. Apparently Sharpay and Ryan's pre-recorded version was too fast.

So Gabriella and I sang the duet and, as if like magic, Miss Darbus was still in the theatre and gave us a callback. Kelsi gave us the second act duet and told us when she was available for rehearsals.

Oh geez. _Callbacks?_

What is everyone gonna say when this gets out? Damn it, I'm stupid. I should have just stayed hidden, and then Gabriella and I wouldn't be in this mess. She told me she was afraid that her Scholastic Decathlon friends would be mad at her because she told them she wouldn't do the competition, and now she was stepping out of her clique to star in a musical with the most popular boy in school.

Well, all I can say is – I'm dead.

_**Wednesday, January 12th**_

I'm so gonna fail Geometry. This is the second day in a row I'm skipping notes so I can write in this retarded journal.

But the news is out. There was a list of people called back for the musical in at the bulletin board in front of the school. Rumor has it that, thanks to Sharpay's ear-splitting scream, all of my friends saw it. And they're _not_ happy.

Everyone's staring at me. I better stop writing in you, or else everyone will find out what I'm really writing and realize how gay I am.

_**Later on Wednesday**_

I'm gonna fail Biology too. But oh well. Like I'll need Biology as an NBA player.

Or perhaps a theatre performer?

Well, the lunchroom was complete and total madness when I got there. Everyone was singing about sticking to the status quo, and Sharpay was pretty much having a fit that Gabriella and I made callbacks. I guess she and her brother aren't used to competition.

So anyway, I got there in time to see Gabriella freaking out about everyone staring at her, and she was following her Decathlon friend when she slipped on milk and her nachos flew into the air – landing right on Sharpay's chest.

Gabriella was apologizing over and over again, but Sharpay wouldn't take it and it was then that her friend pulled her away. I was going to go over and help when Chad stopped and told me that was too much drama.

Miss Darbus then came in and Sharpay was all "Gabriella purposely dumped her lunch on me! She and Troy are trying to ruin our musical!" and other bull like that. I guess Miss Darbus believed her, because a couple of 4th period PE guys told me that she came into the locker room to talk to my dad.

But whatever, I'll face the wrath of him later. After that, I asked Chad what was going on (since when could everyone at our school can sing and dance?) and he said that I skipped practice yesterday to audition for some 'heinous' musical (and when did Chad learn big words?) and that now everyone is 'confessing.' Apparently, Zeke likes to cook crème brulee, which I guess is a bad thing. I don't know. Chad was having, like, a heart attack though.

Oh, and the skater dudes were _mingling!_ Where did they ever get the idea that they were allowed to _mingle!_ (I know you can't hear dia-journal, so I'll just tell you that I'm being sarcastic.)

Then Chad was getting all upset because I'm focused on this musical when we have our game next week. Right, because I can't be focused on _two_ things?

So after Chad was done lecturing me, I left a note for Gabriella in her locker and then went up to my 'secret hiding place' to wait for her. My secret hiding place, by the way, is on the roof of the school. It's got plants and flowers everywhere, courtesy of the science club.

Gabriella joined me not long after the bell ending lunch rang and we had a nice talk. She told me how nice it was coming to our school to escape her 'freaky math girl' label, and I explained that people only liked me because our team was – so far – good. She asked if my friends knew the real me, like the me from the auditions, and I told her that I'm just the basketball guy, the play maker.

She said that my friends need to know more about me, and that she was comfortable singing with me. That made me feel good.

Then she said this weird thing about how in kindergarten, you could be best friends with someone after ten seconds because you could just be yourself. Kinda corny, but... oh well.

Anyway, she said that that's how she felt singing with me. And then I said the stupidest possible thing: "Well, I never thought about singing. That's for sure." WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? That had, like, _nothing_ to do with what we were talking about.

So then we decided to do the callbacks.

I'm auditioning for a school play.

I might get the _lead_ in the school musical.

With _Gabriella._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** New chapter!

The time line of this movie is messed up – it's like they never had weekends or something – but lets just pretend that Chad talked to Taylor about 'the plan' on Friday and it happened on Monday. We can just change the "so we start tomorrow?" line by Chad to "so we start Monday?" so this makes sense. Okay? Great.

**Title:** _Basketball Superstar's Diary  
_**Rating: **_K+  
_**Author: **_MadiWillow  
_**Summary:** _Troy's mom give him a diar-journal for Christmas, which he inadvertently finds himself writing in as his life turns upside down.  
_**Genre:** _Romance/Humor  
_**Chapter: **_Chapter 4_

_**Thursday, January 13th**_

I'm really mad at my dad. Like, I can barely even fathom it.

I should be doing my Biology homework right now, I really should. But I don't get it since I didn't take notes on Tuesday or Wednesday, and we just watched a boring movie today. So I'm writing my feelings in you instead.

So Gabriella and I both rehearsed with Kelsi today, thought at different times. I rehearsed by myself this morning (and someone tried to open the door while I was singing – wonder who it was?), and then at lunch I practiced with Kelsi. We both started getting really into it; she started singing along with me – and she's pretty good, too – while I used one of those furry drumsticks for the bass drums as a microphone.

Kelsi also told me that Gabriella had come in during free period and that she'd almost had a confrontation with Sharpay in the bathroom.

Then after school, I completely forgot about basketball practice (no, I swear, I really did) and volunteered to help the Drama Club continue making sets for the musical. And, surprise, Gabriella was there! She was sitting a table making clothes with some other girl while I painted boxes (I really wanna know the plot of this musical). We kept smiling at each other the whole time.

Of course, I remembered about practice five minutes before it was due to end. So I quickly changed and by the time I got in the gym, everyone was done. Chad gave the ball to me, roughly (I guess he's mad) and I told my dad I was going to practice free throws. And he's all "Yeah, your team deserves your effort because you missed practice" or something along those lines. Then he left.

So I was shooting free throws, you know, making them all, when Gabriella came in. She goes, "So this is your real stage" which I thought was a weird analogy. So I said, "Yeah, or it's a smelly gym," because, you know, it _did_ smell, since practice had just ended.

Then Gabriella had me give her the ball and she scored, so I was like, no way. She can't be a good singer, good basketball player, _and_ smart. So I was all, "Don't tell me you're good at hoops too."

And she's like, "You know, I once scored 41 points in a league championship game." I was all, "No way!" and she goes, "Yeah, and in the same day I invented the space shuttle and microwave popcorn."

So I was like, oh, I get it. She's kidding.

I took the ball from her and said, "Microwave popcorn, haaa, funny," and she giggled.

I love her laugh.

I scored another free throw and she told me she'd been rehearsing with Kelsi, and I said I had too, and that I missed practice and if I get kicked off the team she should feel guilty.

She freaked out and was all, "Hey, I wasn't the one who told you to-," and I felt bad for joking with her like that so I said, "Gabriella, chill."

Then she took the ball from me and started running with it, and I tried to inform her that that was travelling, but she didn't seem to care. I had to make my mission to stop her, so I chased her and picked her up, swinging her around. She was laughing and I loved it. I probably would've kissed her...

... if my dad hadn't walked in then. He was like, "Miss, this is a closed practice."

I very slowly, very reluctantly took my arms away from around Gabriella's waist, and said, "Dad, come on, practice is over."

He said, "Not until the last player leaves the gym, team rule."

Which is _not_ a team rule.

But Gabriella didn't know that, and was all, "Oh, I'm sorry sir."

Then I introduced them and Gabriella held out her hand, but my dad was just like, "Ah, your detention buddy."

Gabriella probably felt bad, because she gave the ball back to me and said, "Uh, I'll see you later Troy. Nice meeting you, Coach Bolton" and then just TOOK OFF.

Even though my dad called out, "It was well, Miss Montez," as she was running, I totally don't blame her.

So then I was like, "Dad, detention was my fault, not hers." It was so far from her fault. The reason those six people in my homeroom got detentions was ALL MY FAULT.

Then he's all, "You haven't missed practice in three years." Yeah, because you never let me. "_That girl_ shows up-,"

That part made me mad. "_That girl_ is named Gabriella," I retorted. "She's very nice."

"Well helping you miss practice doesn't make her very nice. Not in my book, or your teams." There he goes with that stupid teamwork thing.

"Dad, she's not a problem! She's just a girl!" I was really getting pissed at him.

"But you're not just a guy, Troy! You're the team leader. What you do effects not only this team, but the entire school. And without you _completely_ focused, we're not gonna win next week. Championship games, they don't come along all the time. You're something special."

Way to make me feel guilty, dad.

"Yeah, well, a lot of things are _special_, dad," I told him nastily. I felt good after that. Score one for Troy.

"But you're a play maker. Not a singer." My dad laughed at that.

Okay, take that point off for me.

"Did you ever think maybe I could be both?" I asked him angrily. He had no response to that, so I guess I got that point back.

So now I'm home.

And pissed.

_**Saturday, January 15th**_

Okay. So yesterday, before school, Chad followed me to the library where I had to start work on a research paper and was trying to get me to not want to be in the musical.

Well, it didn't work.

I've actually been spending my free time working on a choreography for Breaking Free, the duet Gabriella and I have to sing for callbacks. Normally I wouldn't have time, but my dad is mad at me and isn't making me practice basketball, so I have a lot of free time.

Score!

_**Monday, January 17th**_

Okay, I have no idea what's going on now.

My life has gotten so complicated so quickly, I feel as though my head is going to explode.

So today, Chad kept reminding me all day about this "emergency, mandatory team meeting" at "exactly 12:05" so I was pretty curious about that.

But it turned out to be some stupid thing about Wildcat legends and all the team captains that had led their teams to championships – including my dad – and how the only reason they'd won was because they had been focused. They made me so angry that I said some really terrible stuff about the musical and Gabriella, and I felt awful. I prayed she would never find out.

Anyway, then the team dragged me outside where there was, like, some sort of rally going on. Everyone was dancing to the Wildcat theme song and the team put me on their shoulders. But the only thing I could was 'um okay... I wanna talk to Gabriella before lunch is over...'

So when they finally put me down, I went inside and found Gabriella at her locker. I put on my usual charm and leaned against the locker next to hers and was like, "Hey, how ya doin'?" She didn't answer me, so I thought that was weird. Then I told her I wanted to talk about something and she said the weirdest thing:

"And here it is. I know what it's like to carry a loop with your friends. I get it. You've got your boys, Troy. It's okay. So we're good."

The only thoughts running through my head were, what does this have to do with a dance to Breaking Free?

So I was like, "Good about what? I was going to talk to you about the final callbacks."

And she's like, "I don't wanna do the callbacks either." WHAT? "Who are we trying to kid? You've got your team, and now I've got mine. I'll do the Scholastic Decathlon and you win the Championship. It's where we belong." Then she gave me her song sheet for Breaking Free and added, "Go Wildcats."

I was like, "But I-,"

And she closed her locker and said, "Me neither" before walking away.

So this must be how rejection feels like.

I'm so upset right now. I have no idea what I did. I was so upset that when the team was outside playing ball, I opted to run around the track a few times instead. And I hate running.

Then I came home and was trying to practice, but I only made, like, five out of thirty shots. I don't think I've ever been this down before.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Thanks for reviewing! I know, I only got like 5, but that's still at least 5 people who like this story and that's all that matters! However, if you like this story but are too lazy to review, I do update faster the more reviews I get... :)

After this chapter, there's only one more! Oh no!

**Title: **_Basketball Superstar's Diary  
_**Rating: **_K+  
_**Author: **_MadiWillow  
_**Summary:** _Troy's mom give him a diar-journal for Christmas, which he inadvertently finds himself writing in as his life turns upside down.  
_**Genre:** _Romance/Humor  
_**Chapter: **_Chapter 5_

_**Tuesday, January 17th**_

Well. Now I know why Gabriella hates me.

Thanks to our 'friends.'

Turns out Gabriella _did_ hear what I said about her. I guess her brainy friends somehow were able to get me saying that stuff about Gabriella on a WebCam that was transmitted to the computer they had. She heard everything.

Today I tried to talk to her in the lunchroom, before I found out, but she just walked right past me. That hurt a lot.

Then I went to my special spot, and I guess Chad, Jason, and Zeke followed me, because they got up there a few minutes later.

They pretended to be all supportive, like "yeah, we're gonna be there for you" but I told them that I probably wasn't going to sing, because Gabriella wouldn't talk to them.

So then they were like "we know why" and Zeke gave me these bagels, saying I should eat one before they told me.

And then they told me everything.

I am so pissed at them.

They said they were sorry, and hopefully they were making things better, since Taylor (that's Gabriella's brainy best friend's name) was explaining it all to Gabriella. I told them I'd only forgive them in Gabriella forgave me.

But apparently it didn't work, because she's not answering her phone.

Hm... I have an idea.

_**Later on Tuesday**_

It worked! Gabriella and I are okay now!

It's, like, one in the morning but I can't sleep, so I decided to write this in you instead of tomorrow.

Plus, I wanna get all the details down as accurately as I can.

So I decided to go over to Gabriella's house (I had the address because she, Kelsi, and I had all exchanged them when we got called back for the musical) and beg her to forgive me.

I know, I'm brilliant.

I got there and knocked on the door and her mother answered. I told her I really needed to talk to Gabriella, and she was all "Oh, um, Gabriella is busy with homework and such" which is an obvious I-just-turned-around-and-she-mouthed-no-to-me excuse. So I just told her to tell her I stopped by and left.

Then I snuck into her backyard and called Gabriella. THANK GOD she answered.

As soon as she picked up, I said (really fast, in case she hung up), "What you heard the other day, none of that is true. I was sick of my friends ratting me about singing with you, so I said things I knew would shut them up. I didn't mean any of it."

I was looking around, trying to find her room, but she made it easy for me. I heard her flick a switch over the line, and then I saw a light turn on in an upstairs room. Extremely fortunately for me, she had a huge balcony (which actually wasn't that high off the ground) and a very sturdy tree right next to it, making it very easy to climb.

Anyway, then she said, all sadly, "You sounded pretty convincing to me."

I started to climb up the balcony, which wasn't that hard. "Listen, the guy you met on vacation is _way_ more than the guy who said those stupid things."

"Troy, the whole singing thing is making the school whack." I can't believe she said 'whack.' "You said so yourself everybody's treating you differently because of it."

Honestly, I don't remember saying that.

"Maybe that's because I don't wanna only be the basketball guy. They can't handle; that's not my problem, it's theirs."

"What about your dad?"

Um, my dad?

"And it's not about my dad. This is about how I feel." I got onto her balcony at this point and saw her, leaning against her bed. Yeah, and she has a _huge_ room. "And I'm not letting the team down. They let me down. So I'm gonna sing. What about you?"

"I don't know, Troy."

I have no idea why she was being so stubborn.

"Well, you have to say yes. Because I've brought you something."

"What do you mean?"

I thought she was smart.

"Turn around,"

So she did turn around and saw me standing there. She hung up the phone and opened the door to her balcony, looking very surprised. And then I started singing.

I sang a verse from Start of Something New, and she had a smile on her face the whole time.

When I was done, I held up her song sheet and said, "It's a pairs audition," hoping to at least guilt her into it, because if she wouldn't audition then I couldn't either.

So she took the song back and stood at the edge of her balcony and I came right up close to her. I probably would have kissed her right there, but her stupid mom – okay, I'm sorry, her mom's not stupid – came in and was like "I'm sorry, Troy, you have to leave. You can use the front door, though."

So I left.

And here I am.

I'm so happy now.

She forgave me!

We're auditioning!

I think I'm in love.

_**Wednesday, January 18th**_

I am back in the zone.

Today at practice, and during free period, I made every single shot and, if I do say so myself, I did great.

So Gabriella, Kelsi, and I worked out a schedule. I would still go to practice and Gabriella would go to Decathlon practice, and immediately after that we'd go down to the music room to practice.

And, all I can say is, it's going great. Tomorrow, we are going to blow everyone away.

_**Thursday, January 19th**_

I like to pretend I brought you by accident, dia-journal, but I didn't. I brought you on purpose. And I'm glad I did.

So me, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, and a bunch of our other friends walked into school today so see Kelsi staring sadly at the bulletin boards. We looked at it, and, to our dismay, saw that the callbacks had been rescheduled to TOMORROW at 3:30, which is just ten minutes after school gets out, and the exact same time as the game AND the Decathlon.

And guess who was behind the rescheduling?

None other than two spoiled twins.

But I came up with a plan and, I must say, it is genius. Wanna know?

Of course you do.

So I'm gonna play in the game and Gabriella is going to compete in the Decathlon, and after a few minutes (with enough time for Ryan and Sharpay to sing first), Taylor is going to use her laptop to shut off the power in the gym, causing everyone to evacuate. Then she's going to set off a chemical unbalance, causing everyone _there_ to also evacuate. Then Gabriella and I will meet up in the theatre to perform, and when we're done we'll race back to our respective games/competitions.

I'm amazing, I know.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**And so our journey here in Troy's head ends. This wasn't a very successful story, but to the people who did like, thanks for your wonderful reviews. If enough of you want one, I was thinking of doing a sequel for this story. However, it would be Troy's diary for the second story, so even if I decide to do one it wouldn't be up until either fall or early 2007, whenever HSM2 comes out.

Enough of my rambles. Enjoy the final chapter!

**Title:** _Basketball Superstar's Diary  
_**Rating: **_K+  
_**Author: **_MadiWillow  
_**Summary:** _Troy's mom give him a diar-journal for Christmas, which he inadvertently finds himself writing in as his life turns upside down.  
_**Genre:** _Romance/Humor  
_**Chapter: **_Chapter 6_

_**Friday, January 20th**_

I'm pretty nervous.

I'm in second period English right now. I hope I don't fail this class like I'm probably gonna fail Geometry and Biology, what with all those days of writing in you instead of taking notes.

But I'm too nervous. About the game _and_ the callbacks.

Well, today in homeroom was fun. Zeke made Gabriella and Taylor a cake with the pi sign on it, wishing them good luck on the Decathlon. Then Taylor and Gabriella showed us an equation they'd written on the board, and we were like, oh, thanks... But then they flipped the boards over to reveal a "GO WILDCATS" poster they'd put together. Then they threw basketball pillows at us and we had a little fight there for a few minutes.

And then the entire basketball team spelled out GO DRAMA CLUB! with our shirts for Sharpay and Ryan... but Ryan didn't get it.

And now here I am.

Sooo freaking nervous.

_**Later on Friday**_

I'm in Biology now. Nothing has happened yet... but I'm still nervous.

What if we lose the game? What if Gabriella and I don't get the leads? What if she loses the Decathlon?

I'm not sure if our friends would be too happy with us if we lost. I mean, we've been telling them that we are focused, but if we lose everything...

It won't be pretty.

_**Even later on Friday**_

I don't know why I was worried.

We won! Gabriella won! We got the leads!

It was amazing.

Right now I locked myself in Chad's bathroom, since he's throwing the after-party, to write everything down before I forget.

So, the basketball team got let out of school twenty minutes early to get ready for the upcoming game, and while I was changing in the locker room my dad came in and gave me a talk.

And he basically told me to just do my best and have fun, and if I do he won't care if we lose or win. I don't know what's gotten into him...

Maybe he has a diar-journal too.

Anyway, so then the game started and after only, like, five minutes the power went out. The scoreboard and the lights started flickering, and I was so entranced by Taylor's intelligence that I forgot what I was supposed to be doing. That is, until Chad came up to me and told me to go.

So I sprinted out of the gym and into the locker rooms, changed out of my smelly uniform into a white tracksuit, and made my way to the theatre.

I heard Miss Darbus calling our names from the stage but I wasn't close enough to yell out "we're here!" to her. By the time Gabriella and I started running down the stage, she was saying, "The cast list will be posted-,"

But I was like, "No, no wait, Miss Darbus! We're ready! We can sing!"

I hate Miss Darbus, sometimes. She was like, "I called your names. _Twice._" Oh, good for you!

Then Gabriella ran up on the stage and was like, "Miss Darbus, please, _please._"

How Miss Darbus could've resisted her pleading like that is beyond me. But she just said, "Rules are rules!"

Then, the entire crowd from the Decathlon and basketball game came POURING into the theatre. It was awesome.

And then, Sharpay, like the little self-centered person she is, was all "We'll be happy to do it again for fellow students, Miss Darbus!"

Miss Darbus looked ready to explode. You know, for someone who take the theatre to seriously, you'd think she'd want to have the best people in her play and give everyone a chance, even if they're five seconds late. "I don't know what's going on here but, in any event, it's far too late and... we've not got a pianist!"

Then I was like KELSI WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? Ryan was all, "Well, that's showbiz." Man I couldn't wait to wipe that stupid little smirk off his face.

But instead I said, "We'll sing without a piano!"

And then Kelsi ran up behind (I could've KISSED her, had I not be in love with Gabriella), and was like, "No you won't. Pianist here, Miss Darbus."

Sharpay growled, "You really don't wanna do that."

And Kelsi was all, "Oh yes, I really do. Ready on stage!" and she ran to her piano. I was like YEAH YOU GO GIRL. Sharpay got all offended. It was priceless.

"Now _that's_ showbiz," said Miss Darbus, and she, Ryan, and Sharpay left the stage. So now I'm thinking SWEET WE GET TO AUDITION. I handed Gabriella the microphone and got my own, and then nodded to Kelsi to start playing.

I was about to start, but I saw Gabriella, holding the microphone stiffly with her mouth hanging open. She'd frozen. So I had Kelsi stop playing and went over to her.

"I can't do it Troy," she said sadly. "Not with all these people staring at me." She was about to walk off the stage but I stopped her.

"Hey, hey, look at me," I said, grabbing her arms. "Look at me, right at me." I'm so charming. "Right at me." Then I was like, okay, stop saying that, she's looking. "Like the first time we sang together, remember?" She nodded, ever so slightly. "Like kindergarten." I said, using her cheesy analogy.

Then Kelsi started playing again, the backdrop came down, and we sang.

And lemme tell you, we did AWESOME.

It took us a couple seconds to get into it, but when we did, Gabriella took off her Decathlon uniform so she was in her normal clothes and we danced around the stage, just having fun.

At one point, the moon that Gabriella had been painting during that fateful detention came down too and we ran around that, singing.

I've never had so much fun.

At one point I saw my dad and her mom watching us. Hopefully my dad understood why I love singing so much.

Everyone in the stands also stood up and started clapping and dancing along with us. There's no way we didn't get the leads.

One thing I don't understand is where the percussion that came on when the tempo picked up came from. I mean, it was just Kelsi playing. Boy, is she talented!

Then the song ended, we bowed, Kelsi bowed, and everyone was screaming and cheering for us... and I leaned forwards and kissed her on the cheek. I wanted to do it on the lips... but I also didn't want to because everyone was watching and Gabriella is pretty shy.

So then we went back to our respective games/competitions. The game was a close one. I was afraid we weren't going to win.

But then I stole the ball and scored at the buzzer, giving us the WIN!

It was awesome! It was totally great being handed the trophy from my dad and being lifted up into the arms of my team, holding the trophy high above my head.

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM!"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS?"

"GET'CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!"

Then they put me down and Chad scampered away with the trophy and my dad came up and gave me a huge hug. "I'm proud of you, son!" he said.

"Oh, thanks dad!" I was pretty surprised. Usually my dad is like, "good game, but you could've done this better."

"Bravo!" said Miss Darbus' voice in my ear.

"Brava!" my dad corrected her. I guess they're friends now.

They walked off, and someone was all, "Troy you're the man!"

Even though I know I am, I was like, "No, you! Yeah!"

And then I felt two soft arms thrown around my neck, and Gabriella's voice in my ear said, "Congratulations, Wildcat!"

I spun her around and asked, "Wait, what about your team?"

"We won too!"

I leaned in... we were about to kiss... WHEN MY SO-CALLED FRIEND CHAD WAS ALL, "Yo, team voted you the game ball, captain!" and he broke us apart, shoving the ball in my stomach.

I hate him.

I was like, "Yeah, thank you, thanks a lot," and pushed him away.

Gabriella looked embarrassed, so I leaned in and was like, "Sorry about that," and she was all, "Oh, no it's okay,"

Then we were interrupted AGAIN by Taylor, who grabbed Gabriella and was like, "Chad just asked me out!" I pity her.

So I walked off and started celebrating again with everybody, jumping up and down and cheering. Just havin' a good ole time.

Then I saw Kelsi standing, looking a little uncomfortable and out of place. I went up to her and said, "Composer, here's your game ball." I gave her the basketball, because I didn't want it. It seemed to be a bad omen for me. It _had_ stopped Gabriella and I from kissing, after all. "You deserve it, play maker!"

Everybody started cheering again, and I saw out of the corner of my eye Jason take Kelsi's hat off and help her shoot the ball into the basket.

Then the band started playing and everyone started singing and dancing, celebrating our win.

We're all in this together, once we know, that we are, we're all stars, and we see that!

Sorry, I've still got it stuck in my head.

My life _is_ a big musical. And you know what?

I wouldn't have it any other way.

Now I have to go. Gabriella and I have some unfinished business.

Hopefully this is good-bye for good, diary!


End file.
